


coming on strong

by paradox_n_bedrock



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Bonus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Kinktober 2020, Praise Kink, Smut, because Zelda wasn't about to do this halfway, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradox_n_bedrock/pseuds/paradox_n_bedrock
Summary: “That’s it. Just a little more,” she muttered. Mary shivered, her shoulders vibrating as Zelda focused on freeing herself, and glancing at her face, she saw her lips had parted softly and the spots of pink high on her sharp cheekbones had deepened to a warm rose; her chest even starting to rise and fall at a quicker pace.--An evening at Mary's cottage goes from awkward to heated in short order.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell, Zelda Spellman/Original Mary Wardwell
Comments: 28
Kudos: 153





	coming on strong

**Author's Note:**

> Filth, filth, filth. My first Kinktober prompt fill, for Spellwell, Accidental Stimulation + Thigh Riding & Praise Kink. Thanks to my beta, muscatmusic18, and others who reassured me that I (and Zelda) wasn't pushing Mary too far.

Mary had been oddly tense all night, from the moment when she knocked an unopened tin of tea further back into her cupboard, and stretched onto her tiptoes to reach it. She’d chattered nervously the whole while that she strained for it, and Zelda, wishing to put an end to the spectacle, had come up behind her and used her scant height advantage to reach the box. The contact had been brief, but Mary had startled, trapped between the counter and Zelda’s body, her other hand rapping down sharply against the countertop. She’d accepted the box with cheeks stained pink and a rather distressed twist to her lips, before moving on to fiddle with the tea set.

The reaction to her impulsive gesture had left Zelda feeling off-balance herself, and reaching for a measure of control that turned the evening stilted. Her interactions with Mary walked an edge of awkwardness at the best of times, Zelda flexing an atrophied muscle in curbing the worst of her own callousness, and Mary seemingly worried about crossing some boundary where she would be deemed too much. Too enthusiastic, too sensitive, too much of an imposition, always too _something_ , when the truth was Zelda had grown to find her entirely too charming. 

Which was how she had ended up with her arm stretched along the back of the sofa, behind Mary, trying to pretend everything back to some semblance of normal--even as she considered bringing the night to an early end--while Mary tried hard to fill the uncomfortable silences. She’d come around to the topic of a mortal author, whose works were supposedly both darkly atmospheric and poetic in their turn of phrase. “...and apparently he’s descended from a woman convicted as a witch in the Salem trials.”

“He’s _what?”_

Mary’s head whipped up at Zelda’s unexpected interjection, from where she’d been mostly staring into the depths of her teacup as she talked. And to add insult to injury, when she turned, her ornate ring promptly snagged in Mary’s hair, as the low bun brushed too close to Zelda’s hand.

Mary yelped quietly, instinctively trying to pull away without dropping her cup. The burn of humiliation made Zelda grit her teeth, but regardless, she took the teacup from her hand and carefully set it on the table before leaning in to free her, ignoring her stiffness at the sudden proximity.

“Hold still,” Zelda sighed, close enough that her breath disturbed a stray curl falling from behind Mary’s ear, and she gasped instead, shifting anxiously in her seat. She picked through thick strands of hair, further loosening the woman’s updo in the process. “That’s it. Just a little more,” she muttered. Mary shivered, her shoulders vibrating as Zelda focused on freeing herself, and glancing at her face, she saw her lips had parted softly and the spots of pink high on her sharp cheekbones had deepened to a warm rose; her chest even starting to rise and fall at a quicker pace.

Realization dawned on Zelda, and she shifted closer, reaching around Mary with her free arm rather than over the back of her head, no longer trying to maintain a reasonable space between them while she finished. “I’ve got you, almost there,” she whispered, nearly against the shell of her ear, as she slipped her ring off. Mary shuddered violently again, gripping her own thighs just above the knee. She wanted to see it again, to see her entirely lose control. "You're aroused," she said, tone suddenly matter of fact.

Mary jerked away. "N- no. No, I'm-"

“All night you have been.” Desire curled in the pit of her stomach, thick and dark, at the sight of the blush inching down Mary’s neck. "You can deny it if you want, and we don’t have to discuss it further.”

“Please, this is embarrassing...”

“Or you can come here,” she said, leaning back against the sofa and patting her trouser-covered thigh.

Mary stared, stunned to silence for a moment. 

“You want me to sit in your lap?” she asked flatly.

“To start,” she said, unable to adjust the heaviness of her tone no matter the risk of scaring Mary off. And Mary didn't move, her face starting to harden into refusal until Zelda touched her arm, fingers curling lightly onto her wrist. An indication that she wasn't just being cruel for the sake of it, that she would truly let this go if Mary so decided. As she watched her face resolve anew, she wished for a moment that she had Hilda’s gift, and could so easily be privy to the truth of a mortal’s heart. 

Then Mary drew a deep, wavering breath, and clambered into her lap, the limits of her skirt leading her to end straddling just one thigh, with only minor guidance from Zelda. She hovered, hands finding Zelda's shoulders after several more beats of hesitation. And Zelda waited, her own anticipation growing. 

“What…”

Her fingers found the edge of Mary’s skirt, inching it up. “How long have you been thinking about this?”

“You know I think you’re beautiful. But this, it’s a- a fairly recent development. Not that I would say t- this is what I’ve thought about, necessarily,” she said, blushing furiously, but no longer avoiding her eyes.

Zelda paused, wondering if she should take offense, but the way Mary was looking at her, thoroughly flustered and intrigued was far too mouthwatering to dwell on the statement.

Her skirt bunched around her upper thighs now and Mary took another deep breath that was promptly torn from her when Zelda hooked her hands behind her knees and dragged her in, lifting her own hips slightly to get her close enough, until she had to sit back with her weight resting on Zelda’s thigh. 

She imagined pressing her fingers to the plain cotton at the apex of Mary’s thighs, picturing the way she might bite into her lower lip at the touch, but thought that might be a step too far. “No wonder you’ve been so on edge. You could have said something, you know.”

Mary looked aghast. “Said- No, I couldn’t have just said something. I still don’t understand how I’ve ended up _here_ rather than with you on your way home.”

“You think I would leave you to take care of this all by yourself? That is something I’d like to see…” She looked contemplative enough that Mary shook her head quickly in response. “Don’t worry, I have other things in mind.”

“Zelda…”

“I do want you to get yourself off right here.”

“ _What?_ ”

“I want you to work out all that tension that’s been winding you up so tight, right here in my lap.”

Mary was turning even redder, and it made Zelda ache to strip her bare and see that flush travel across her chest. “I thought you just said…”

She reached up to cup her chin. “You’re hardly being left to your own devices.” She flexed her thigh and Mary jumped in reaction. “I’ll be here to provide all the encouragement you could need.”

“We haven’t even kissed tonight.” Zelda cleared her throat to keep from laughing at how Mary hissed the word, as though that was too presumptuous when she was on top of another woman with her skirt pulled up around her hips. 

“Kiss me, then.”

“You’re teasing me again.”

“Relentlessly, and I’ve no plans of stopping. But that doesn’t mean I’m being specious.”

“I can-” Mary squirmed nervously and then gripped her shoulders as she realized what she was doing.

“Kiss. Me.”

Mary tipped forward as though whatever restraint holding her back had been cut, their mouths bumping together too hard in her haste. But then her hand cupped Zelda’s face and the angle changed, lips slotting together easily. Mary sighed into her mouth, a quiet, relieved sound that made her feel warm through. When her lips parted for Zelda’s tongue, she took advantage of it, coaxing Mary along until she started to move, in minute rocks of her hips against Zelda’s clothed thigh. Mary kissed her harder, fisting into her blouse until finally, she broke away with a muffled whimper.

“Good, I knew you could do it.” Zelda felt Mary panting hot, open-mouthed breaths against her neck, and ran a hand up under Mary’s light, short sleeve sweater, stroking her lower back when she felt Mary grind down and then promptly start to freeze up. “That’s exactly it. Take what you need."

"You make me feel entirely too bold sometimes."

"I'll happily take credit for that. Don't stop." She traced the edge of Mary's underwear. “I should have had you take these off. Rut yourself bare against my leg.”

Mary’s hips bucked and she gasped weakly into her neck, but she continued working herself against Zelda’s thigh, falling into a steadier rhythm. “Your pants…” she mumbled.

“You think I care, when I have you like this? Make a mess for me, Mary.”

“Zelda!” she pulled back to look at her in shock, and she was stunning, hair falling out of her bun, glasses sliding down her nose. A flushed mess indeed and it only spurred Zelda on further.

“You’re delicious like this, blushing even as you ride me. I do so enjoy watching you go after what you want.”

“Oh God, Zelda, I can’t,” she whimpered, trying to hide her face again.

“You can,” she whispered. “Look at me. I want to see you when you come all over my leg.” Another full-body shudder, as she played with the hair at the nape of Mary’s neck, the loose strands dampened with sweat.

She pushed herself up, eyes screwed shut. “You’re doing so well. Keep going, that’s perfect,” Mary whined, her hips stuttering in reaction to the words. “You love to hear that, don’t you? How good you are? How lovely it is to have you in my lap, working so hard to give me what we both want?” 

She ground down harder, her movements growing frantic, and Zelda was unable to resist the temptation of pressing back against Mary’s knee, temporarily relieving the ache of her own building arousal, as she watched her reach her peak. Her thighs clamped tight around Zelda’s leg, hips jerking, and then Mary pitched forward again, kissing her desperately, muffling the sharp cry that threatened to break the hushed spell of strained breath and rustling fabric. She shook, clutching at Zelda, until she gradually relaxed in her arms, her kisses growing soft and chaste.

Zelda eased her off to one side, keeping an arm around her waist. Mary swung her legs out in front of her, straightening them slowly with a wince. 

“How are your knees?”

She cleared her throat. “Crackling a bit much for my preference.” 

“I’ll bring you a salve,” she said, patting one lightly, even as she began to contemplate the tempting draw of a cigarette.

“Oh. Alright. I- Was that…?”

“Weren’t you listening? You were magnificent." She looked at Mary, red-faced and still catching her breath and the possibilities stretched out before her.

“What are you thinking about?” she asked, after enduring a long minute of Zelda’s considering gaze.

“All the other things I’d like to do with you, if you decide you'd want that.”

Mary bit her lip, just the way Zelda had pictured earlier. She leaned in close, a mischievous light in her eyes, even as she struggled to meet Zelda’s. “Tell me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and find me on Tumblr [here](https://paradox-n-bedrock.tumblr.com/post/632058812778627073/came-on-strong-paradoxnbedrock-chilling).


End file.
